Deerkit
by alliamisawriter
Summary: Deerkit, the only kit to be born to Thunderclan since the Great Battle, is destined to be a warrior. But is it possible to fulfill her dream of being a medicine cat, without breaking the warrior code and disobeying the clan leader?
1. The Decision

Ever since the Great Battle, life was tough in ThunderClan. WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan were also having troubles, but not as deeply as ThunderClan. No kits had been born for moons, and the prey wasn't running as well as before. The youngest kit in all the Clan was already almost six moons old, and soon would receive her apprentice name.

Deerkit was excited, and the elders were too. There hadn't been apprentices for ever so long and their pelts were once again swarming with ticks. Deerkit's brown, speckled fur shivered with excitement, and yet her beautiful black eyes showed a hint of anxiety. Deerkit didn't want to fight. She didn't want to learn to, either. But Dockchest, the Clan's medicine cat, already had an apprentice, Robinpaw, and the Clan needed more warriors.

Deerkit grumbled quietly as she brought herself to her paws. The sunlight showed through the entrance of the nursery. Deerkit slowly made her way out of the tunnel, purring as the sun hit her pelt. "Where are you going, Deerkit?" Asked Foxfoot, Deerkit's mother.

"Just to the fresh kill-pile, I'm hungry." Deerkit replied. _Why does she worry so much? I'm barely even a kit anymore! _

"Take something small, dear. You know Whiskerstar needs as much food as possible. He's down to his last life."

"I know, mom." _I just think that Specklewing would make a better Clan leader. _Deerkit said to herself. _Whiskerstar has been acting up lately, and freaking out at nothing. _

Deerkit clambered out of the nursery and took a small vole from the fresh-kill pile. She noticed that her father; Breezestorm, Whiskerstar and the Clan deputy; Specklewing, were whispering urgently to each other.

"What are we going to do?" Meowed Specklewing, an urgent tone in his voice. "Deerkit doesn't want to be a warrior, but we need her to be one."

"No matter what, the only way you are going to force my daughter into doing something she doesn't want, is over my dead body." Hissed Breezestorm. He dearly loved his daughter, but everyone knew that WindClan needed more warriors.

"Well, Dockchest already has an apprentice. He can't have another-"

"There's nothing in the Warrior Code about not being allowed to have to medicine cat apprentices!" Breezestorm interrupted. "Why don't we just ask Dockchest if he can handle another?"

"Breezestorm is right, Whiskerstar." Specklewing urged. "There is nothing about it. And I'm sure that another medicine cat apprentice would be just as useful as a warrior apprentice." Whiskerstar nodded. _Dockchest better let my daughter be a medicine cat apprentice, or he's going to regret those last words._


	2. Apprenticeship Awaits

The dry plain felt warm beneath Deerkit's paws as she stumbled along this unfamiliar path. Every time her paw touched the grass, a flower sprouted between her claws. Suddenly a blaze of light blinded Deerkit's eyes, and she strained to see through it. There, standing right in front of her, were two cats. Their pelts were decorated with lightly glinting stars and their fur was transparent as the night sky. On the left, was a small, gray tabby tom with brilliant blue eyes. On the right, was a much larger and broad shouldered golden tabby tom. The small tom spoke first. "Find the star that guides you in the right direction."

"And beware of rotten prey!" Laughed the golden tom, quick to receive a glare from his friend.

"I don't understand!" Shouted Deerkit. "What star? What colour is it? How far do I have to go?" Yet as she asked these questions, the StarClan cats began to disappear until Deerkit was asking the flowers between her claws.

Deerkit awoke to Foxfoot prodding her gently. "What was that all about?" Her voice was full of false concern, and a hint of laughter. "Silly question like 'What star? What? Who are you?' I'm you mother silly!" Joked Foxfoot. At that very moment, Specklewing appeared and asked for Deerkit to follow him into the medicine cat den.

The bracken surrounding the entrance was rough on Deerkit's fragile pelt, but she managed fine. Inside it was cold as stone, but she was shivering with excitement. Dockchest, Robinpaw and Whiskerstar were waiting for her and Specklewing. "I hear that you want to be like me!" Mewed Robinpaw, a question answerable with a subtle nod of the head.

"Problem is, and I'm sorry, I can't handle another apprentice. But soon Robinpaw will be given his medicine cat name. Whiskerstar, could Deerkit switch from warrior apprentice to medicine cat apprentice?" Dockchest looked at Whiskerstar, his green eyes boring deep into his soul.

"If she still wishes to do so, I will allow it. But no switching back." Replied Whiskerstar. All the cats turned to face Deerkit, and their heads were tilted slightly. Deerkit nodded and Whiskerstar continued. "The ceremony will begin shortly. Please look decent, Deerkit." Whiskerstar's eyes glinted with amusement as he left the medicine cat den, and Specklewing guided Deerkit back to the nursery.

Foxfoot gently licked Deerkit's fur against the growth, causing it to stick up, and then licked it back down again. She looked gorgeous and calm, as if becoming an apprentice was like finding a mouse-tail in the fresh-kill pile. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Whiskerstar's voice boomed and echoed against the walls of the ThunderClan camp. Slowly the cats from all around gathered beneath Whiskerstar and Specklewing and waited to hear the news. Deerkit padded forward and up onto the Highledge. "Deerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Deerpaw. Your mentor will be Rubywind. I hope Rubywind will pass down all she knows to you." Whiskerstar turned to Rubywind, who had already begun to make her way up to the Highledge. "Rubywind, you are ready to take an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dapplecloud, and you have shown yourself to be brave and fearless. You will be the mentor of Deerpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Rubywind and Deerpaw touched noses as the Clan began to chant 'Deerpaw' over and over. Rubywind spoke with a loving voice.

"I'll take care of you, Deerpaw. I promise."


	3. The Vision

Deerpaw had been an apprentice for only two moons, yet she was learning fighting and hunting techniques faster then any apprentice before her. Although she seemed to have a knack for fighting, Deerpaw still wished she could become a Medicine Cat like Dockchest.

"Deerpaw!" Shouted a voice from the clearing, "Deerpaw wake up!" A large, rusty brown she-cat prodded into the apprentice den, nudging Deerpaw gently. Deerpaw awoke with a jolt and stared up at the large she-cat

"What do you want, Rubywind?" She asked.

"You were supposed to wake up at sun-rise, for the dawn hunting patrol!" Exclaimed Rubywind. "But it's already sun-high, so Falconheart, Brindleclaw and Lostwish will join us for the sun-high patrol."

"Cool!" Said Deerpaw as she brought herself to her paws and walked out of the apprentice den, Rubywind right behind her. Standing alone in the clearing were three cats, two she-cats and a tom. They looked anxious to get on their way. Deerpaw and Rubywind padded toward the three cats.

"This is Falconheart," said Rubywind, filcking her tail toward the largest of the three cats. She was grey with brilliant dark blue eyes. She had short legs and a stub for a tail.

"I used to be a Tribe cat" Said Falconheart. "My name was Falcon that Swoops over Water. I'll tell the story when I'm an elder." Rubywind flicked her tail toward the only tom.

"The name's Brindleclaw." Said the tom. His large brown eyes shone like a thousand suns, and his toroiseshell pelt shivered in the leaf-fall breeze. Finally, Rubywind flicked her tail toward the last cat, a she-cat.

"This is Lostwish." The she-cat had pale blue eyes and she was white as snow. She made no remark when Deerpaw looked at the top of her head. She was missing an ear.

"What happ-" Started Deerpaw, silenced by Brindleclaw's tail.

"Not the best idea." Whispered Brindleclaw to Deerpaw. "She's very self-conscious about her ear."

"Well, let's get going then." Lostwish shouted, directing the attention of the patrol to her. "Deerpaw, I know you're new to this. DON'T SCREW IT UP. We're hunting ONLY on our territory. My only kit was killed by ShadowClan for that simple mistake. So, yeah. Be careful."

The patrol left the camp, Lostwish in the lead. They headed toward the tree near the edge of the border toward the mountains. Deerpaw jumped back as the image of a cat sprung into her unguarded mind. The cat was snow white, with pale blue eyes. "Lostwish!" Deerpaw exclaimed, as the cat fell from the tree.

"What?" Lostwish asked, but Deerpaw was already running to the cat only she could see. The cat was sprawled out on the dried leaves, a hole in the top of her head, bleeding.

" Her ear…" Deerpaw said, and she looked up to see a black tom with a white ear on his claw. Deerpaw squinted, trying to identify the cat, but as she did so, he, and the image of Lostwish disappeared. Deerpaw backed away and looked at Lostwish. She looked as if she'd just seen a badger, but she shook her head and it seemed that she forgot.

Rubywind heard a rustling in the leaves a t the base of the tree. She turned her gaze toward Deerpaw and mewed quietly, "What do you smell?" Deerpaw opened her mouth and the strong scent of mouse flooded in.

"Mouse."

"That's right! Now, try and catch it." Deerpaw dropped into the hunter's crouch quickly yet silently. She stealthily padded toward the base of the tree, Not a sound escaping from her lips, nor the leaves. She slowed, wiggled her hips, and pounced. She sprang back up, a large, plump mouse between her jaws.

"Well done!" Congratulated Brindleclaw, Rubywind and Falconheart. Lostwish remained silent.

"Thanks." Replied Deerpaw, around the mouse. She padding into a small clearing and buried her mouse. "First catch of the day." She smiled, and joined the warriors once more.

The patrol returned to the camp. Lostwish with a small vole, Rubywind with a squirrel and a robin, Falconheart with a rabbit, and Deerpaw struggling to carry two large mice and a rabbit.

"Woah!" Greeted Foxfoot. She took the rabbit from Deerpaw and helped her put it atop the fresh-kill pile. She glanced at Lostwish, with nothing but a stingy vole. She snickered silently to herself. "Give one of those mice to Robinpaw and Dockchest. You can have the smaller one for yourself." The truth was, the two mice were equally sized, both enormous. Deerpaw obeyed anyhow, and entered the Medicine Den.

"Robinpaw, Dockchest!" She called, and the two cats appeared through a crack in the stone near the back of the den. The padded forward, greeting Deerpaw kindly. "This is for you." Robinpaw took the mouse, and nudged it toward Dockchest.

"More than enough for both of us. Thank you Deerpaw." Robinpaw dipped his head, and the two cats slunk away into the shadows to eat. Deerpaw took her mouse to the fresh-kill plie, and took Lostwish's vole. _I'm not as hungry and mom thinks. _Deerpaw thought to herself. _This is sufficicient. _


End file.
